Happy Birthday
by narutoscocofox
Summary: It was just supposed to be an ordinary day for Ciel, but when he woke up, everything changed. Is he in a dream? Or is this the reality? How will Sebastian help the young child? Only time will tell.


"Young master, it is time to get up." A older male mumbled and lightly shook the child who was still sleeping. When the Phantomhive head groaned and threw his covers over his head, the butler just chuckled and whispered into the young boy's ear, "Everyone is waiting, Master Ciel."

"Sebastian..." The child groaned and forced himself to get up. "Who... Is here...? Why should... Anyone be here?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, my Lord, everyone means everyone. Master Lau, Ran-Mao, Elizabeth, Madam Red, Grell, that Horrid Dog -Pluto-, and the servants." Sebastian listed off the people who were there and helped Ciel get changed. "They are here because it is your birthday, my Young Lord." The butler finished what he was saying when he tied Ciel's shoes.

"My... Birthday...?" Ciel paused, his eye looked down at his servant reluctantly. "It's not even winter yet...?" He paused once again when Sebastian opened the window and curtains, and the younger male silently gasped to find it snowing. "B-But... It was... Summer yesterday..." He managed to spout out before being ushered out of his room,

"Come, My Master, you do not want to keep the guests impatient." The demonic butler causally spoke.

When Ciel walked downstairs, he was attacked. "L-Lizzie!?" He yelled, trying to regain his balance as she nuzzled into his warmth.

"Oh how I missed you, Ciel!" She cried happily as her grip tightened. "It has been forever~!"

"L-Lizzie... It's only been... Three days..." He tried to claw her away, his breath escaping from his lungs.

"Huh? No it hasn't, Silly. It's been three months!" She groaned before letting go un reluctantly. "I haven't seen you since Halloween! Don't tell me you forgot, silly." She giggled.

'Three... Months...?' He blinked at all of them. 'They must all be loons!' He thought to himself. He looked at everyone with a confused stare before hearing footsteps.

"There you are~" A woman's voice rang out in the manor. She trotted over to Ciel and hugged him happily. "Oh how I missed you~" she laughed fully and kisses the child on his cheeks.

"Dear... You're going to frighten the boy." A man said slowly as he soon came up behind her, "Happy birthday, Ciel." He smiled softly.

"No... No it can't be..." He blinked up at the two adults before looking behind him to see his faithful butler smiling at the three of them.

"Ciel, sweetie, what is wrong?" The woman asked worriedly.

"It can't be you, can it? Mother... Father...?" He looked at the two of them before gulping, a hand was reaching out to touch the blonde hair of his mother's.

"Why wouldn't it be us, baby?" She smiled and hugged him once more. That was when Ciel could smell the fragrance that his mother always wore.

"But... The both of you are... Dead.." He gulped, his hands shakily wrapping around his mother's back.

When his mother heard that, she pulled away and laughed. "S-Silly! We are very much alive!" She kissed his forehead before standing up.

"Well, that's enough idle chat... We have a birthday to celebrate!" Finny and Bardroy both exclaimed happily. Everyone else cheered along with them.

While everyone else was busy with preparations, Ciel just stood there motionless, his mind in a complete daze. 'What's going on? Yesterday it was in the middle of summer, and now it's my birthday? The last time I saw Lizzie was in October? Why are mother and father alive? What the bloody hell is going on?!" He shook his head before he tried to find Sebastian. When he did, Ciel blinked to see his butler working on a cake, "What /Are/ you doing, Sebastian?"

"Well, my young lord. If I couldn't bake my master a birthday cake, what kind of butler would I be?" He asked as he added am assortment of berries.

"Yes, well... Do you know what is going on?" Ciel asked, his eye looking at what his demonic butler was doing.

"What ever do you mean, my master?" The older male smiled softly as he put the finishing touches on the cake.

"Why are Mother and Father still alive? Why is Madam Red still alive as well? What about Grell? Yesterday was May, now it's my birthday? What in the hell is going on?" Ciel's voice began to rise with every question, until he was practically yelling.

"Young Lord, even if something was the matter, shouldn't you just enjoy this moment?" Sebastian countered before smiling softly and giving the child a strawberry dipped in whip cream. Ciel reluctantly ate the fruit before stomping away, but only to be dragged by the servants.

"Finny! Bardroy! Mey-Rin! Tanaka! What /ARE/ you four up to?" Ciel demanded, flinching when Finny's hand came close to his face.

"Well, young master, we are just helping with decorations, yes we are!" Mey-Rin smiled happily at the younger male as she tried to balance on the chair. "Everyone is happy to celebrate your birthday." The three you get servants said in unison, yet all Tanaka did was give his little chuckle as he sipped some tea.

The blue haired male sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Elizabeth came and swept the young master away as she looked at the possible outfits. "It must be something cute, right Grell?" She squealed happily as the brown headed butler nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Maybe red would be the perfect color!" Grell inputed before Madam Red demanded her butler to get her something to drink.

"No, No... Only you and Madam Red can pull of that color." Lizzie turned her head this way and that before sighing. "Blue obviously fits you, yet you always wear that... I want something prettier! Cuter!" She skipped off to see if she had any.

Ciel sighed drastically and swayed over to the nearest chair. 'What is wrong with everyone?' He thought to himself and touched his patch. "This must be real... I mean Sebastian is still here..." He mumbled to himself, his eyes closing for just a few seconds. He sighed once more until he was interrupted.

"Ciel, hunny," His mother knelt down in front of her child and put her hand over his. "Is everything alright?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Yes, my dear son, is something wrong?" His father's patted the boy's shoulder. "You should be happy! Today is your birthday!" He happily exclaimed before ruffling the boy's hair. "Everyone who is here wants you to be happy." He added.

"Father... Mother..." Ciel looked at the two of them and lowered his head. "This has got to be a dream..." He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Lady Phantomhive cocked her head to the side before smiling at her one and only son. "Go! Have fun!" The couple pulled their child out of the seat and ushered him to the party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone exclaimed happily. Streamers, confetti, balloons, and the whole shebang were tossed around the room as people laughed, danced, Grell sang, and Sebastian played the violin.

"Thanks... Everyone..." Ciel smiled softly as he saw people have fun. Each person took their turn RL dance with the child. First it was Tanaka, his body was able to become itself for just a short time. Mey-Rin and Finny were next, Bardroy soon followed the two. Madam Red took Ciel's hand and did a slow waltz with him; Lau and Ran-Mao did a Chinese dance with the child Englishman. Lizzie swung him around happily, her voice drowned out Grell's singing. The brunette butler, Grell, took over, his dance was rather feminine and even though he was calculating his steps, he never lost a beat in his singing. Pluto jumped around and stood on his hind legs just to join in on the fun, and when he started licking Ciel's face, the child laughed and tried to push him away. After those drastic people were over, Sebastian claimed the boy's hand and started to do a slow dance. The butler lowered his head and whispered, is this everything you wished for?"

Before the young master could respond, His parents took him away. "Are you happy?" They asked as they took each of Ciel's hands.

"Thanks..." His smile broadened. After the dance was over, the food was to be served next.

"W-Who did all of this?!" Ciel stuttered, his jaw dropped a few inches. It was main dishes from every country. It was so much food that in all, including pastries and the birthday cake, about three tables lined with edible things.

"If I couldn't give my master the most perfect meals, now what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled proudly as he gave the young master a plate, "After you eat, we'll do presents and then cut the cake!" The butler explained the situation.

"My, My, My, Ran-Mao, isn't the young Lord's butler really something?" Lau said as he dug right in. The Chinese girl simply nodded and stuck beside her master.

"Grell! You need to learn a thing or two from Sebastian!" Madam Red demanded the clumsy butler, and all Grell did was daydream about Sebastian eating cake off his body.

After everyone ate food and the presents were distributed, Ciel was certainly happy. He couldn't believe that this was probably the happiest he's been in a long while. When it was time to cut the cake, Ciel took the knife from his butler and proudly declared, "It is my birthday, I should cut the cake!" He smiled and started to slice.

After the got the first cut, he began getting the other side, but he accidentally cut himself. "Ouch..." He flinched and sucked on his finger.

"Young Lord!" Sebastian cried and grabbed Ciel's finger. "Are you alright, young master?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine.." He mumbled and blinked, why were there three Sebastian's? He rubbed his eyes and blinked once more. All of a sudden he. Started to shake and it was hard for him to breathe. He could feel his vision fading and Sebastian holding the young male tightly.

When he woke up, the male looked around to see his body covered in bruises and a collar on his neck. "W-What the hell?" He gasped out. Even though he could see, his reflexes and movements were a problem. "S-Seba...stian..." Ciel groaned pathetically.

"Young Master, are you okay?" He asked as he attacked the last person. When it was done, the butler unlatched the chains and helped the child down. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what happened before it was to late. The men had put some hallucinogenics in your system... Probably DMT. Are you alright?" He asked as he picked up the child.

"What day is today?" Ciel asked as he relaxed in his butler's arms.

"Hmm? Today is May twenty-third, my lord." Sebastian told the other carefully.

'So it was... Just a dream...' Ciel mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"No... Nothing, just... Just take me home..." He told the other and closed his eyes.

When they got back to the Phantomhive Mansion, the servants (Pluto too) were waiting patiently. "Master, are you alright?" Bardroy asked. Ciel just responded with a slight head nod.

"Take me to my room, Sebastian." He mumbled quietly.

"Yes, My Lord." The black haired male simply did as he was told. He walked up stairs and walked down the long corridors to get to Ciel's room. Once they got there, Sebastian sat the child on the bed and began taking the kid's clothes off.

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled, when he got the other to look at him, the blue haired male opened his arms for the other. "I don't want to be alone tonight..." He quietly said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded and took off his tailcoat. The male slowly tore at the multiple items that were nestled on his body.

"Make me forget..." Ciel demanded. The butler gulped slightly and kissed the child's neck tenderly. When the young male moaned into the kiss, Sebastian licked and nipped at Ciel's lips and forced his tongue inside. One of his hands rubbed the boy's nipple and pinched at it.

The child moaned, body quivering, "S-Sebastian..." He mumbled.

The butler smirked and licked his lips slowly, "Young Master, I can't help you unless I can get it up..." Ciel blinked at what his partner was saying, but when the black haired male pointed to his crotch, Ciel blushed and nodded.

The younger male crawled on top of the male, his ass facing Sebastian, and nervously held the length in his hands. 'I-It's... So big...' He thought to himself as he licked the tip. Ciel sucked on the head, his tongue flicking and prodding the slit hesitantly. When he was awarded by a soft grunt, the child felt proud and tried to swallow the male's length whole.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head slightly he grabbed the boy's waist and lifted it up. Licking a cheek, he slowly stuck a finger inside, and his other hand was rubbing Ciel's member. He stuck his tongue inside, and when he saw the boy shiver, Sebastian pushed both his parts in farther.

The blue haired boy gasped when he felt both his hole and length being played at. 'N-No... Fair...' He thought to himself as he stroked the part he couldn't reach with his mouth. Ciel hummed energetically as he used his bottom teeth to lightly graze the shaft. Pulling back, he wrapped his tongue around the head and bobbed his head; all the while his hand was stroking, his nails were lightly scraping at the man's length.

Sebastian slowly withdrew histories and let two fingers enter, and soon a third. He slowly stretched the young master's hole out until he thought it was necessary. "Young master." He whispered lovingly. The boy unlatched his mouth from Sebastian's cock before turning around and looking at the other. "What position?" The butler asked.

"This is fine..." The male told the other as he lowered his hips and tried to push Sebastian's length inside of him. "H-Hurry..." Ciel cried and he wrapped his arms around the male's neck and clenched his eyes shut.

"Heh." Sebastian smirked, "Yes, Master Ciel," he answered his lord's orders by thrusting his length inside of the child. The demon received a painful yelp and a shivering child. "Want me to st-" Sebastian tried to ask, but Ciel stopped him by kissing the man. Their tongues attacked each other as the man's thrusts were fluent, strong, and bold.

Ciel could barely keep his voice down, even with the kisses, and he had to bury his face into Sebastian's neck. The older male smirked and awarded this opportunity to bit down on the pale slender neck, making it bleed. "SEB-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried, tears stung in his eyes as he clawed the male's back helplessly. "Ahh!" The boy moaned loudly, his butler was both pumping the small cock of his and Sebastian found the small gland. When the man's tip hit the boy's prostate, Ciel's body curled backwards as his fingers intertwined with the black locks of hair. "C-Cumming...!" Ciel moaned out, his body started the pre-spasm affect.

The butler just chuckled and kissed Ciel's nipple, his teeth rolling the pink nod carefully. "Let's cum together then~" Sebastian sang out as he thrust harder and his hand skillfully played with the child's length. After a few more thrusts, Sebastian released his nectar inside of the child, and the hot liquid which entered inside of Ciel, made him cum a few seconds later.

Ciel relaxed against the tall male, his body shaking and his breath shallow. "S-Sebastian..." He hummed carefully. In turn, the black haired butler smiled softly and laid the child on his bed, and slowly exited Ciel. "D-Don't leave me!" The blue haired said desperately, but he paused to think about what he just said. Ciel became quiet for a few moments before shaking his head, "You may leav-" Ciel tried to say. He was caught off guard at the sudden movement.

Sebastian slid into his master's bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Go to sleep." The butler smiled softly and kissed the child on top of his head. "I will not leave you until the morning." Sebastian reassured the child when Ciel gave him a doubtful look.

Ciel smiled at how his butler was so caring at this moment. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep, but the one who stayed awake was Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "I can't wait until I can devour your soul. The thought that I was able to claim you, is so refreshing." He smirked before kissing the boy on his head. "Even though everything you had we're illusions, those were your deepest wishes, My Lord. Well, I can't tell you that, now can I?" He chuckled before closing his eyes, "Happy Birthday, Master Ciel." Sebastian whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
